The coronaviruses are a large family of mammalian and avian pathogens which were first described in 1968. They are the causative agents of several diseases including encephalitis, hepatitis, peritonitis and gastroenteritis. Enteric coronaviruses have been detected in the feces of man, pigs, calves, cats, mice, chickens and dogs.
Canine coronavirus (CCV) enteritis was first isolated from dogs suffering an acute gastroenteritis, as reported by Binn et al., Proc. 78th Ann. Mtg. U.S. Animal Health Assoc., Roanoke Va., pp. 359-366 (1974). The disease became prevalent during the 1970s. CCV gastroenteritis appears to be primarily transmitted through fecal contamination from infected dogs via the oral route, leading ultimately to replication of the virus in the epithelial cells of the small intestine. Virus can be recovered from the feces of an infected dog between 3 and 14 days after infection.
CCV gastroenteritis is characterized by a mild depression, anorexia and loose stool from which the dog usually recovers. The onset of the disease is often sudden, accompanied by such symptoms as diarrhea, vomiting, excreted blood in stools, and dehydration. Deaths have occurred within as little as 24 to 36 hours after onset of clinical signs. Most dogs appear afebrile but elevated body temperature is seen in some cases. Often CCV will occur with a canine parvovirus infection and this coinfection can be fatal.
Serologically the disease is closely related to transmissible gastroenteritis virus of swine (TGEV). Although canine coronavirus does not infect pigs, transmissible gastroenteritis virus produces a subclinical infection in dogs. However, unlike the feline infectious peritonitis coronavirus (FIPV), previous exposure to CCV does not predispose dogs to enhanced disease; and antigen-antibody complexes, if formed, are not associated with disease pathology.
There remains a need in the art for compositions useful in diagnosing, treating and preventing infections with canine coronaviruses.